


Making the First Move

by MusicalLuna



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Get Together, Matchmaking, Originally Posted on Psychfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-30
Updated: 2008-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: Sometimes it has to come from the outside.





	Making the First Move

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go Styles. Hope you like it. XDDDD
> 
> This was a little weird for me, because I had to tweak the view of the characters I have slightly to make it work, but I like the result.
> 
> Enjoy!

The time was finally here.

It had been months in coming and neither of them really seemed to have recognized the signs, or if they had, they were doing a fantastic job pretending nothing had changed.

 _He_ had noticed though, and after a brief period of rather intense jealousy when he'd made it his personal goal to drive the head detective completely insane, he had recognized that it was really for the best.

He liked Juliet, there was no doubt about that, and he probably liked her more than he'd liked any other girl he'd ever encountered. But he also knew himself and he just wasn't cut out for the long-term kind of relationship he knew Juliet wanted (no matter what she said about marriage). Lassiter however, had proven himself to be the dependable, marrying type and there were more than enough sparks flying between the partners to start something.

But since neither detective seemed interested in taking the first step, he was taking it upon himself to do them that favor.

He grinned and flashed a thumbs up at the Willy of _Willy's Chili Dogs_ fame. The small family owned restaurant was a favorite stop for the detectives' Tuesday lunch breaks.

Willy slid their tray over the counter, cheerfully thanking Lassiter who grumbled his own thanks in return and Shawn peeked around the corner to watch as he rejoined Juliet at the table she'd selected in the corner.

“I'm starving,” she said, eagerly taking her order from the tray as soon as it had hit the table.

Lassiter smirked and replied, “I know, you ordered enough for half the precinct.”

“Leg work gets my appetite up!” she exclaimed and then dug into her hot dog with relish.

Lassiter smiled quietly to himself and started in on his food at a much more leisurely, if no less grateful, pace. Juliet was already halfway through her hot dog when it happened. She opened her eyes, looked down and they immediately widened to the size of ping pong balls. She choked on her hot dog and Lassiter looked up, alarm spreading across his face. “O'Hara?”

Shawn grinned, enjoying the look of unadulterated shock on Juliet's face when she looked up at Lassiter. Her mouth worked open and closed for a moment and then she leaned forward conspiratorially, hissing just loud enough for Shawn to hear, “Carlton, are you serious?”

He blinked at her, obviously not understanding and Shawn covered his mouth to smother his laughter. “I'm sorry?” Lassiter said.

Glancing right and then left as though checking to make sure no one was listening, Juliet picked up the little paper tray her hot dog had come in and turned it so that he could see the inside. In red block letters Shawn had written, _May I kiss you?_ across the bottom.

Lassiter's jaw dropped, his entire face going blank and Shawn leaned forward, trying to will him not to say anything stupid. Juliet's eyes continued to search her partner's face, and for a moment they sat frozen, staring at one another.

Then, finally, Lassiter cleared his throat and seemed to come to a decision. He leaned forward a little and Juliet straightened, a look of mild alarm flitting across her face. “May I?”he asked quietly.

Shawn couldn't help engaging in a little victory dance.

He cut it short though, watching intently to see how Juliet would react. It could go either way. He knew she liked him, but he wasn't sure if she was willing to take that step and risk dating a co-worker. “Come on...” he whispered. “Come on, Jules. Go for it!”

She took a shaky breath and then—

Behind Shawn a tray of dishes crashed to the floor and he jumped, cursing under his breath. Turning back to look out into the restaurant, he frantically scanned their body language for any sign of what Juliet's answer had been. A grin broke across his face as Lassiter leaned in tentatively, brushing a light kiss to Juliet's lips.

He wondered if Psychic Matchmaker was too much of a mouthful.


End file.
